


Owning That Ass

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [5]
Category: Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern: First Flight
Genre: Constructs, Control, Dildos, Dominance, Gags, M/M, Ring Play, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Green Lantern: First Flight)<br/>When Sinestro said that he now owns his ass, Hal didn't think he was being literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning That Ass

The stunt that Sinestro pulled with the Power Battery, pushing him into it and nearly frying out his eyes, that had let him know that training with him was going to be a trial by fire. That smirk that Sinestro had given him as Hal had knelt on the stairs, that had to be the most impossible mix of holier-than-thou and impressed. Then the man had showered him with backhanded compliments, to which he didn't know whether to feel warmed or insulted. Something in him tightened every time Sinestro called him "Earth boy." It made him wanted to break free from the title, to prove he was something more.

Hal could not stand by and watch someone suffer, even if it meant defying Sinestro. He would never regret destroying the Moon Ball to help Labella, even if he had to steel himself against Sinestro's angry glare. He would fight the man if it came down it, because he was sure neither of them would back down from their beliefs. Luckily it didn't have to come down to that, because then Cuch showed up.

After that Hal was appreciative that he hadn't had a bar brawl with Sinestro, because fighting someone with tentacles was probably a cake walk compared to fighting a seasoned Green Lantern that was infinitely more creative than he was. He had been hoping that his retrieval of the criminal would ease the tension between him and his mentor, but the moment that collar hit his neck he knew he had been wrong. 

"You defied me!" Sinestro told him. He was definitely still upset.

"You could have killed her," Hal gasped, though he made no effort to free himself. He didn't feel like he was in danger. Sinestro just needed to get his point across, that much Hal could see.

He understood Sinestro speech, and he sympathized with his point of view. He would never resort to torture though, and he would always stop Sinestro when he saw him step over the line. He guessed that would be the nature of their relationship.

"You got soft on me back there, Earth boy," he told him as he leaned over him, having thrown him into the dirt. "And that, I _will not_ tolerate!"

Hal stared back up at him, before his lips slid into a smile, one he could not help. Sinestro had to control every aspect. "Is that what you meant when you said you own my ass?" he asked.

Sinestro's brow twitched up, like he hadn't been prepared for that, but he didn't get the chance to reply before the cavalry arrived. And he helped Hal up before he went to attend to Cuch.

Hal stood away from the others, his hands folded as casually over his crotch as he could. 

It was at the sub-space station that Hal had his next conversation with Sinestro. He was walking to the mess hall was a thin construct rope wrapped around his wrist and jerked him through some sliding doors that closed behind him as he hit the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head before he looked up at Sinestro and was taken aback by how intense he looked. He looked like he was studying him, calculating exactly what to do to him. Goosebumps raised down his arms, and he couldn't suppress his shudder. "Sinestro?"

"You asked what I meant when I said I own your ass," he said, restraints flying from his ring and pinning Hal to the ground, on his back. "I intend to show you." Hal tossed his head back with a gasp when Sinestro's boot pressed into his groin, kneading. "Your vulgar language suits this. You are my bitch."

Hal wanted to disagree, wanted to defend his masculinity and say that he was no one's bitch, but all the left his lips was a low whine. He pulled at the tingling restraints at his arms and feet, his hips rocking up against that foot. He couldn't deny that he liked this. It was a conflicting emotion in him, the want to protect himself from vulnerability and the need to submit. He couldn't explain it. If he thought too long about it, his brain would start to hurt.

Sinestro chuckled at his squirming, smiled at the way he bared his teeth, before he removed his foot and knelt down, resting his forearm on his knee. "I had you worked out from the moment I saw you. You have issues with authority. You want to be forced. I'm just the man for the job."

The side of Hal's lips twitched. "That's why you asked the Guardians to train me. You wanted someone you thought would just stand by and watch you do whatever you please." His biceps thickened as he curled his hands into fists. "Bet you were surprised when you found out I won't."

"Indeed," Sinestro said with a quirked a brow. "You are mouthy and disobedient. You need to be punished."

Before Hal could say anything about that, there was a hard light ball in his mouth and a strap around his head securing it there. He replaced words with muffled complaints and a glare, tonguing the ball just to have something to do with his mouth. The restraints disappeared and he winced as he was jerked up in a kneeling position by his hair. Sinestro was probably just jealous that he had so much of it. 

"Undress," Sinestro told him, and he didn't even think about it, letting the suit fade away and leave him naked. "Hm," was Sinestro's opinion as he reached down and fingered the silver Star of David that hung around his neck. Then he shoved his head down against the ground, face first. He summoned a band around his wrists, pulling his hands between his bent knees to be attached to the bar that was spreading his legs apart. The position he ended up in was head down, ass up, on his knees with his chest against the floor and a whole lot more exposed than he had been in ever.

Hal couldn't even struggle, not that he wanted to, just flex his fingers and curl his toes. He craned his neck so he could watch Sinestro's feet moved around him, before the man sat in a construct chair and lifted his leg to hook his ankle on his knee. "Well, look at you," he said, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his chin on his knuckles. "Aren't you a pretty sight like that, presented so perfectly." He made it a statement, and Hal moaned around his gag, wriggling his arched ass just because he could.

Hal felt finger-thick lines moving over his back and thighs, pressing into his skin, making him feel their weight. They were gravitating to the same place, and he squirmed as best he could when one brushed between his cheeks and over the sensitive ring of muscle there. When the tendrils began to press into him, he realized they were slicked. He didn't know when Sinestro had snuck in some lube, but at this point he'd given up trying to predict the tricky bastard. The hard light fingers wiggled into him, hooking and spreading him apart to the point that it was sweet pain, and he let out a long groan.

He hadn't even thought the tendrils were opening him up for any reason than to toy with him until he felt something big and blunt begin to move into him. He gave a sharp, high-pitched cry, his eyes widening as he looked up at Sinestro to see that grin on his face. Oh God, it was too big, too much. He trembled as the construct settled inside him, pulling at his hands and rubbing his cheek against the floor. He was making little noises around the gag.

"Are those protests?" Sinestro asked him in a low growl. "They are baseless. I can see you are enjoying this." He put his foot on the ground and stretched out his other leg, his foot going between Hal's straining thigh and stomach to catch his hard cock. He pressed it up against Hal's abs, smiling at his moaning and moving his foot back and forth to rub his cock with the cold material of his black boot. 

The construct started to move inside of him, stretching him so far and pressing against all the beautiful places. It wasn't long before Hal's knees were bending into the rhythm, his eyes shutting tightly. It only made the sensations more sharp, agonizing. But every time he opened his eyes and looked at Sinestro, the man was just _smiling_ at him like the total ass he was. And when Sinestro dropped his foot, a construct replaced it, fisting him like a vice and moving fast. The would-be battering ram inside of him sped up to match, and he was left screaming around his gag.

When he came, he arched as best he could against his bonds, crying out something blasphemous and unintelligible around his gag. The constructs kept moving, driving into him and squeezing around over-sensitive flesh. Once he got his voice back, he whined around his gag, staring up at Sinestro as his eyes watered. He started to shake his head as best he could. It was too much pleasure. It was starting to hurt.

"Overwhelmed, Earth boy?" Sinestro asked, evidently taking pity on him as he let the constructs dissolve, standing up as Hal flopped onto the ground. He knelt down next to him and put his fingers under his chin, lifting him up and using his other hand to soothe back his sweaty bangs. "Now you know what awaits you when you defy me."

Hal drew in a shaking breath. "I regret nothing," he said, his voice hoarse.

Sinestro just smiled.


End file.
